


Puzzle

by juana_a



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>puzzle nie zawsze są papierowe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> tekst napisany na fikatonie 5 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)

Peyton z niedowierzaniem patrzyła na duży worek, który przyniósł Hawkes. Cóż, naprawdę myślała, że nic jej już nie zaskoczy, a tu, niespodzianka.

— Kości zostały rzucone — powiedział Hawkes rozwiązując worek i wysypując jego zawartość na stół.

Były tam wszystkie możliwe ludzkie kości. Były czaszki o różnych rozmiarach — sztuk cztery. Były dłonie, stopy, piszczele, kości strzałkowe, udowe, obojczyki, miednice, kręgi, żebra, słowem, wszystkie kości, jakie mogli sobie wyobrazić.

— I my…? — zaczęła Peton, ale Sid jej przerwał. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech absolutnego szczęścia.

— … musimy to poskładać.

— Dokładnie — odpowiedział Sheldon, również się uśmiechając.

— Chcesz się przyłączyć? — zapytał Sid.

— A myślałeś, że pozwolę ci to zrobić beze mnie?

Zabrali się do pracy z takim zapałem, jakby właśnie spełniło się ich największe marzenie. Kolejne pół godziny spędzili dyskutując nad sposobem posortowania kości, zanim zdecydowali się podzielić je według rodzajów. Segregując je, zajmowali kolejne stoły, przepraszając kolegów i twierdząc, że im są bardziej potrzebne, bo niecodziennie składa się szkielety. Oczywiście, wszyscy ustępowali im miejsca, posyłając im pełne zazdrości spojrzenia.

Jakiś czas później przyszła Lindsay i rozejrzała się dookoła:

— Ha. Czy to są…?

— Nasze szkielety? Tak.

— Mac mnie przysłał. Chciał wiedzieć, jak wam idzie składanie.

— Całkiem dobrze. Chcesz się przyłączyć? — zaproponował jej Sid, zdejmując okulary i patrząc na nią z kamienną miną.

— Żartujesz? Jasne, że chcę! — zareagowała Lindsay, nawet nie starając się ukryć, że dokładnie na to miała nadzieję, kiedy na ochotnika zgłosiła się pójść i sprawdzić, jak idzie praca.

Peyton rozdała im miarki i włączyła odpowiedni program w komputerze. Druga część pracy polegała na mierzeniu kości, oznaczaniu ich i wpisywania ich wielkości do programu, który miał im pomóc przyporządkować kości do poszczególnych czaszek.

— Ta jest niewymiarowa — stwierdziła w pewnym momencie Peyton, machając kością piszczelową z niebieską kropką.

— W tej chwili wszystkie są niewymiarowe — zauważył Hawkes.

— Ale ta bardziej — upierała się Peyton, wprowadzając rozmiar do tabelki. — I nie ma pary.

— Brakuje jednej kości? —zdziwił się Hawkes.

— Nie. Jest o jedną za dużo.

— …

— Jak idzie? — zapytał Danny, wchodząc do sali i patrząc z wyrzutem na Lindsay. – Montana, Mac pyta, jak ci idzie pytanie.

— Mamy dodatkową kość, czyli musieliśmy przegapić jakiś szkielet — odpowiedział Hawkes.

— Dobra, już dzwonię do Stelli, żeby sprawdzili jeszcze raz.

— A ty? — zapytała Lindsay, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

— Cóż, — powiedział Danny, przykładając telefon do ucha i patrząc na ledwie połowę oznaczonych i zmierzonych kości — myślę, że przyda wam się pomoc.

Godzinę później skończyły się im kolory i znaczki, a Stella przyniosła nowy worek kości, w której znowu odnaleźli wszystkie możliwe rodzaje i kolejne trzy czaszki. Sid posłał jej tylko jedno spojrzenie, Stella westchnęła, założyła fartuch i zaczęła rozdzielać przyniesione kości. Lindsay zniknęła na pół godziny, po czym wróciła z ogromnym kompletem różnokolorowych papierów samoprzylepnych i specjalnymi nożyczkami wycinającymi papier w przeróżne kształty.

— Mnie się najbardziej podoba ten złoty — powiedział Sid. — Danny, podaj mi te nożyczki, które wycinają gwiazdki.

— Ja chcę ten niebieski — powiedziała Stella. — Dzięki, Hawkes. I daj jeszcze te nożyczki z drzewkami.

— … — stwierdził Danny. — Czuję się jak w przedszkolu. Gdyby nas teraz Mac zobaczył…

Stella roześmiała się pierwsza, wyobrażając sobie minę Maca, gdyby ich teraz zobaczył. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się za to, czy nie zadzwonić do Flacka, bo on na pewno chętnie by się przyłączył, ale przypomniała sobie, że miał przesłuchać chyba z dziesięcioro świadków.

Kiedy w końcu udało im się posegregować i zmierzyć wszystkie kości, a komputer w przybliżeniu dopasował je do siebie, zabrali się za składanie szkieletów. Podzieli między siebie czaszki i zaczęli chodzić między stołami i szukać odpowiednio oznaczonych kości i dopasowywać je do szkieletu.

— Masz moją kość, Danny! — krzyknęła Lindsay z drugiego końca sali, kiedy zauważyła, że trzyma długą kość piszczelową z naklejonym na nią wściekle różowym serduszkiem. Danny jeszcze raz spojrzał na kość i na komputer, znalazł właściwą kość, przebiegł całą salą i wręczył piszczel Lindsay.

— Zgubiłaś kość, Montana?

— Ukradłeś ją, a nie zgubiła, Messer.

— Sid, masz moją stopę! — przerwała im Stella, przebiegając między nimi, żeby zabrać Sidowi nie wiadomo jakim cudem zachowaną w przyzwoitej całości niewielką stopę oznaczoną fioletową błyskawicą.

— Widzę, że się świetnie bawicie — w sali rozległ się wyraźnie rozbawiony głos Maca.

— Świetnie? Bawicie? Spełniłeś nasze największe marzenie, przysyłając nam worek kości — powiedziała Peyton, podchodząc do niego powoli.

— Dwa worki kości — uściślił Mac.

— Cóż, to tylko znaczy, że spełniłeś nasze marzenie podwójnie.

— Możesz się przyłączyć do ostatniego etapu. Ciągle mamy jeszcze jedną samotną czaszkę — zauważył Danny.

Mac prawie się uśmiechnął, założył fartuch, spojrzał na ekran i zabrał się za szukanie odpowiednio oznaczonych kości, co jakiś czas stwierdzając, że za te różowe znaczki, ktoś powinien zostać wysłany do psychologa.

Kiedy Sid uroczyście dopasował ostatnią kość do ostatniego szkieletu, w sali rozległy się brawa. Marzenia się spełniają, ale ich spełnianie jest męczące, czasochłonne i wymagające sprzętu i energii, więc na końcu na środku sali były pięknie złożone szkielety, a na około pełno było ścinków kolorowego papieru i zakurzonych stołów.

— Ja tego nie sprzątam — stwierdził Danny.

— Ja też nie — powiedziała Peyton.

— Zostawmy to tak, ktoś to na pewno posprząta — zauważył Sid.

— Może jednak… — zaczął Mac, ale przerwał mu Sheldon.

— Powiemy komuś, jak będziemy wychodzić.

— Flack dzwonił, mówił, że czeka na nas w barze naprzeciwko. Ktoś ma ochotę na piwo? — zapytała Stella. Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami, nie usłyszała protestów.

W barze bardzo szybko zrobiło się dziwnie pusto. Żadne z nich nie pomyślało, że mogło mieć to coś wspólnego z ich entuzjastycznym opowiadaniu o składaniu pomieszanych ze sobą szkieletów i wybuchami głośnego śmiechu. W końcu, po co najmniej trzech kolejkach piwa, Flack, który od dłuższego czasu wyglądał, jakby bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, nie wytrzymał.

— Ja mam tylko jedno pytanie i czuję się bardzo dziwnie zadając je. Czy któreś z was pomyślało o DNA?


End file.
